


Lizzie finds out

by ilostmypen



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Josie is mortified, Lizzie finds out, Lizzie is scarred, Penelope is Penelope, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmypen/pseuds/ilostmypen
Summary: Josie has been trying to think of a way to tell her sister about her and Penelope's relationship for a while now... Turns out she might not have to say anything.





	Lizzie finds out

Josie knew her sister wasn't Penelope's biggest fan. And while she was usually inclined to agree with her sister on these matters, for once Josie couldn't see where she was coming from.

There was something about the other girl that made Josie's heart rate quicken and her cheeks flush in a way they never had before. She had always known she liked girls as well as guys (why was gender such a big deal anyway?), but no girl had ever made her feel the way Penelope did. Which is why it killed her that Lizzie didn't like her. Because she, Josie, really, really did. In a walk-the-long-way-around-the-school-in-the-hope-of-laying-eyes-on-her sort of way. It killed Josie that she felt she couldn't talk about Penelope with Lizzie the way Lizzie talked about whoever was catching her eye that week with her.

In a way it was her own fault- if she had just been honest with her sister about her feelings from the beginning, and if she hasn't downplayed their budding relationship, it would have been a lot easier to tell Lizzie she had a girlfriend now. But much to her frustration she had never seemed to find a way to broach the topic with her sister, and now it felt too late to say anything.

***

  
"Where's Lizzie?" Penelope asked as she followed her girlfriend into her bedroom, dumping her book bag beside Josie's.

"Flag football practice," Josie replied as she shut the door behind her, and then flopped on to her bed, patting the space beside her.

"Aren't you on the team too?" Penelope asked with a smirk as she sprawled on the bed beside Josie.

"Yeah but let's be real P, you've seen me play- us play. We're terrible. And really, what's the point in practicing when Dad always makes us lose anyway."

"You guys aren't that bad-" Josie shot her a look of disbelief- "okay fine, you suck. But at least you look super cute in the uniform."

Josie laughed, cheeks going a tinge pink.

"I'm surprised Lizzie bothers going," Penelope mused.

"Really? You're surprised she doesn't pass up the chance to flirt with sweaty, testosterone fueled boys?"

Penelope scrunched up her nose. "Is that supposed to sound appealing?"

"Not as appealing as being here alone with you." Truth be told, Josie was mildly surprised by her own smoothness.

Penelope smirked. "Damn Saltzman, when did you get so smooth?"

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

This time it was Penelope who flushed slightly.

"So... what do you wanna do?" Penelope asked coyly.

"Oh, I can think of a few things," Josie said with a glint in her eye, turning so she was facing the other girl.

"Is that so?" Penelope smirked, leaning slightly towards Josie.

"Yep," Josie replied, popping the P and moving so that her face was just centimetres from her girlfriend.

Penelope's eyes flicked between her eyes and lips and suddenly the distance between the two was gone. Josie sighed into the kiss as Penelope's hands found their way into her hair, and her own settled on Penelope's hips, thumbs stroking softly up and down. She slipped her tongue into Penelope's mouth causing the other girl to give a slight moan and pull her closer. Josie's hands started to fiddle with the bottom of the raven haired witch's shirt until her hands were caressing bare skin.

Penelope moved her lips from the other girl's, but before Josie could complain those lips were kissing up and down her neck fervently, while her hands were loosening Josie's tie and unbuttoning the top few buttons of her shirt to give her better access. Josie let out a little whimper and leaned back, pulling the other girl with her.

So caught up were they in each other that neither noticed the sound of footsteps coming the corridor, nor the slight creak of the door handle turning. It was only as they were both unbuttoning the others' shirt that they became aware of another presence in the room- and that was because that other presence let out a "WHAT THE FUCK?!" loud enough to be heard from the Mystic Grill.

Penelope was off of Josie in an instant, frantically buttoning back up her shirt and smoothing her hair. Josie meanwhile was frozen, eyes locked with Lizzie's, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Penelope looked between the two of them nervously.

"Should I-?" she looked to Josie and nodded towards the door.

"Yes."

"No."

The twins answered simultaneously.

"Please stay," Josie pleaded, reaching for Penelope's hand.

She nodded and sat back down beside Josie before turning to look defiantly at Lizzie who had been watching the exchange with a mixture of shock and horror.

"Lizzie-" Josie began.

"What the HELL are you doing making out with _her_? How could you? How did this even happen? We don't even _like_ her."

Josie sighed and Penelope squeezed her hand reassuringly, while shooting the other twin a glare.

"Pen and I- Penelope is my girlfriend, Lizzie. She and I have been dating for two months now."

"What the- how could you not tell me? Two months?" Lizzie asked, her tone disbelieving.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I just," her eyes flicked to Penelope for a second, "I know you aren't Penelope's biggest fan-" Penelope snorted, "- and I wasn't sure where it was going when it started and then I realised how strong my feelings were and by then it felt too late to say anything without making a mess of things and well it looks like I really have made a mess of things now so I'm sorry. Sorry that I didn't tell you that is. I'm not sorry for this." She finished her rambling with an adoring glance towards Penelope, squeezing her hand, which earned her a beam from the other witch.

Josie looked back sheepishly as Lizzie who looked torn.

"I don't understand... I didn't even know you liked her, let alone _like-liked_ her... Why didn't you say anything? I tell you everything...," Lizzie trailed off, looking hurt.

Josie bit her lip, ashamed that she hadn't said something sooner.

"I mean I guess if you're happy then I'm happy for you... even if it is with her..."

Penelope smirked and Josie gave a sigh of relief.

"But I'm still hurt that you kept it a secret for so long."

"I know. And I understand. And I really am sorry."

"Well... we can talk more later. Alone. Right now I'm gonna go. I have practice. I just needed a hair tie and some lip gloss... I wasn't expecting..." she trailed off awkwardly, gesturing at the two of them.

The two witches on the bed both flushed in embarrassment.

She turned on her heel and almost fled out the door.

"Look", she said, turning back around as she reached the door, "You guys can be together, whatever, but I better not walk in on anything like that ever again or I'm gonna have to burn my eyes out. If anything like that is happening it better happen in Sata- Penelope's room. Capiche?"

"Capiche", Josie nodded quickly.

"Yes ma'am", Penelope joked, earning a glare from Lizzie and a nudge from Josie.

"Well... you better be gone when I get back. I need some time to talk to my sister."

With that the blonde turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Josie and Penelope visibly relaxed once Lizzie left the room.

"Well," Penelope said slowly, "That was one way for her to find out."

There was a pause and then suddenly Josie burst out laughing from a mixture or stress, nerves and relief.

"Shit. She's gonna have a lot to say later on... Dammit I why didn't I just say something sooner?"

"Coulda, shoulda, woulda. She knows now, and that's what's important", Penelope said decisively, standing as she did so.

"Where are you going?! Lizzie won't be back for an hour at least. For real this time," Josie pleaded.

"Oh don't worry, you're coming with me. I know you- your mind is probably going a mile a minute thinking about what to say to Lizzie later on. But there's no point in worrying about that right now. So you need a distraction."

"Like what? Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can finish what we started. Without interruptions," she smirked.

Josie blushed but then grinned, taking Penelope's outstretched hand.

"Lead the way."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be entirely useless but I needed something to help me through the drought so I wrote this a while ago and forgot to post it. Let me know you guys' thoughts please!
> 
> ALSO YASSSS WE GET POSIE KISSES (PLURAL!!!) TONIGHT!!!!!


End file.
